


The Quidditch Teams of Roger Davies

by Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: Roger's first Quidditch team was the London Knights.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30-minute Writer's Block Challenge





	The Quidditch Teams of Roger Davies

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about Quidditch. And Roger Davies. I used to RP him in a few games and while this isn't quite his backstory, it's close enough to one I imagined for him.

i. London Knights

Roger's first Quidditch team was the London Knights. They were a group of six to nine children from wizarding families around the London boroughs; the name came because once they heard the story of Merlin and King Arthur, and they all agreed the Knights of the Round Table sounded much cooler.

They all had little toy brooms that hovered maybe four feet off the ground, and they used Caleb Warrington's backyard (it was large enough for a forest to grow in, Roger always thought) to play.

They played three-on-three Quidditch most of the time, depending on how many children came to play. When there were more they would fight over who got to be Seeker, but that only happened when somebody's little sibling was also around, because then they became the snitch. Julian Dorny's little sister Elisabeth always got this role, and she always ended up crying to the grown-ups when that happened. 

They hardly ever played Keepers or Beaters; there were never two kids who wanted to be Keepers, and the grown-ups forbade the use of Bludgers in the game.

ii. Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

When Roger went to Hogwarts he knew at once he wanted to play for his House's Quidditch team. He had to wait a few years, of course, but the summer before he and Julian (the only two who Sorted into Ravenclaw off the London Knights) entered their third years they spend entire mornings and all afternoons passing and flying and scoring goals. Roger wanted to try for Seeker but the Captain, Eddie's older brother, was currently Seeking and he figured maybe Chaser wouldn't be so bad after all. Julian encouraged this wholeheartedly; he also wanted to be a Chaser and he thought he and Roger would make for a great team since they have played with each other forever.

Roger made starter; Julian did not even make reserve. He refused to speak to Roger for a whole month, until the first game of the season when Roger scored what proved to be the game-winning goal (Hufflepuff caught the snitch, but by then Ravenclaw had outscored them over 160 points). Julian was in the crowd of Ravenclaws in the common room breaking out the butterbeer, and when he sprayed Roger with a full mug's beer there was no more jealousy in his eyes.

By the time Michael Carmichael (yeah, his parents really named him that; it still made Roger cringe) left Hogwarts, Roger Davies had already discovered Cho Chang. She was a year younger than him: small, lithe, really fast and agile and the perfect Seeker for Ravenclaw, he thought. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes too.

He'd been on his way to ask her out when he passed by Fleur Delacour, who'd been putting on her Veela charms on full throttle. He was enthralled, she accepted, and the next day he heard Cedric Diggory was taking Cho to the Yule Ball.

iii. Montrose Magpies

He never thought he'd have more than a passing chance of playing professional Quidditch, but the year he left Hogwarts he actually heard back from a few professional teams. A few of them offered him the potential to try out for starting spots, even, including the Chudley Canons, but the Magpies came to him with an offer for a reserve spot.

His father told him that playing Quidditch would be different now that he was out of school, that it would no longer be a hobby, that the training was different. His father warned him that Quidditch should be dealt with as a business, that he couldn't make decisions based on his heart and he should be logical about it. That had been Roger's intention as well, but the Montrose Magpies were his favorite team growing up. They were the best team in the league, and he'd always dreamt of playing for them one day. Even if it meant sitting in reserve for the better part of who knows how long.

He accepted the offer on the spot.

iv. Newcastle Nifflers

He spent a few good years with the Magpies, one of them even resulting in a championship. (He played one game, when one of the starters got knocked out by a Bludger in a previous game, and scored a goal. It was the highlight of his career.) But even though he trained as hard as he could, even though he practiced with all his heart, he could never really crack the starting line-up for the team.

He didn't take this to heart too much. They were the goddamn Montrose Magpies. They were just that good.

When he turned twenty-nine his agent called him. His contract was up after the year and he'd been getting ready to get another cut in his paycheck--that was just how it worked now that he was getting up there in age--so when he answered the firecall he'd been fully ready to let Alain Winters know that he was fine with a 20% cut.

They want to know they're not renewing, Winters told him. How do you feel about Australia?

It turns out the market for semi-regular veterans was dwindling in the British league. Winters told him he'd already checked with other teams, even the Canons, and nobody was all that interested, but he did receive an owl from a team in the Australian league, and would Roger like to play there?

He became a Newcastle Niffler the next season. 

It's strange to think about long after the fact, but he actually spent the best years of his playing career in Newcastle. The players there, mostly young Australians, looked up to him as though he were their older brother (he liked to think, at least; in reality they jokingly called him "pop"). He got to start his fair share of games as well, and one day while his team was doing some charity work at a magical hospital he met a pretty dark-haired Healer.

He married her after three years of up-and-down, on-and-off courtship. She became pregnant a year after that, and two years after his daughter was born he asked if she wanted to move with him back to England.

v. Portsmouth Potters

These days, Roger Davies has his hands full. His daughter Elle is almost nearing Hogwarts age. She's got little legs and a loud voice that seemed far too big for her tiny lungs. She's a fierce flier, determined and sharp and far too risky for her own good. (Roger's convinced she's going to be a Gryffindor; his wife thinks she'll be a Slytherin.)

Roger's backyard is large enough for a few children's Quidditch games, and Elle has a few friends who have their own toy brooms to play with. They spend Saturday mornings running around the Davies house, roughhousing and crying and teasing each other, and after his wife (pregnant with their third, the second child, a son, trailing after her with his fist clutched tight in the hem of her skirt) feeds them lunch, they all rush out to the backyard to get on their brooms.

They call themselves the Portsmouth Potters now, Roger doesn't quite understand why. He tried to talk them out of it but Elle is adamant, insistent they name themselves after the war hero of their time. Roger only laughs after a while, lets them do as they want, and he watches from his own broom, his trusty Nimbus 3000, calling out fouls and giving them coaching advice even though Elle tells him to stop distracting her. Halfway through the game he lets a toy snitch go, tells the Seeker (whoever the youngest is; this time it's Dorny's little boy Jonathan) to start hunting, and the game goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider donating to local organizations who support trans individuals in your area.


End file.
